


i wasn't meant to hear

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunk Confession, Ignis is drunk and sad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: “Yeah, what’s wrong with pining for an engaged future-king, who you technically work for?” Gladio asked sarcastically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11343162/chapters/25385190)

It was their first night in Galdin Quay. They’d splurged on the suite with plenty of alcoholic beverages in celebration of getting the Regalia fixed. The following morning they would be helping out that reporter, Dino-something, so they could move on to Altissia. For now, however, they were enjoying card games and drinks as a group.

When Prompto begged him to go down to the beach for some photos, Noctis relented. The blond had used his best pout and besides, Noct had quite a few drinks in him at this point so it shouldn’t be too bad. Gladio and Ignis declined to offer to join and the shield poured both of them another drink.

The beach was nice. It was warm but a cool breeze blew through and kept both of them comfortable in the sticky, salty, sandy air. The wind ruffled Noct’s hair, making for quite a few funny looking pictures – a lot of which turned out to be fuzzy or blurry because Prompto was having a hard time holding the camera still.

During one of their giggling fits, Prompto spotted Ignis on the balcony of their room. He grinned like a maniac and pulled Noct by the arm to hide underneath. He shushed Noct’s quiet giggles. “I’m gonna take a couple shots then we can make weird sounds and freak him out,” he whispered, his words slurred.

The sliding door to the room opened and Gladio’s heavy footsteps sounded above them as he joined Ignis on the balcony. Prompto fist pumped and motioned for Noct to stay where he was while he tripped his way into a different position for a better angle. The prince tried to silence himself as he fell back onto the sand.

“So what’re we doin’ out here?” Gladio asked after a long moment of silence.

“Trying not to think,” Ignis answered, his voice low and only carrying just loud enough for Noct to hear.

The shield’s sigh that followed was deep and the boards of the balcony creaked as he leaned against the railing. “About the wedding,” he filled in the remainder of the sentence. “So you’re still…”

Ignis’ laugh was bitter and through the cracks of the boards Noct looked up to see him drop his head between his shoulders. “I am so in love with him,” he confirmed.

Noctis felt like his heart stopped in his chest and suddenly his legs felt as if they weighed a million pounds. He was rooted to the spot, inebriation making his head swim and Ignis’ confession echoed through his thoughts. _In love with him_. The prince put a hand over his mouth as his breath started to come too quickly and his heartbeat sounded like thunder in his ears.

“I am such a fool,” Ignis continued, completely unaware of the conflict in the sand beneath his feet.

“Nah,” Gladio said back, slinging an arm over the advisor’s shoulder. “You just have bad taste in men.”

A scoff. “Noct couldn’t be further from bad taste.”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with pining for an engaged future-king, who you _technically_ work for?” Gladio asked sarcastically.

“That aside, Noct is…” Ignis paused, searching. “ _Wonderful_.”

“You’re _drunk_ ,” Gladio chuckled.

“Drunk and sad,” Ignis replied in disgust, the last word rolling off his tongue like a curse.

Silence followed and Noct could only stare up at his friends from below the balcony. Quiet footsteps in the sand drew his attention away as Prompto returned, the look on his face clear. “Dude,” he whispered.

“C’mon, let’s go back inside,” Gladio pulled Ignis away from the rail. “You’ll sleep this off and feel better.”

The advisor snorted but let himself be led inside, leaning heavily against the larger man. “More, I’ll sleep and be able to repress again.”

The door closed behind them with a click that made Noct wince. Prompto was staring at him wide-eyed, his camera still poised in his hands. “ _Dude_ ,” he repeated, with more urgency.

“Shut up,” Noct bit back, but the blond seemed undeterred.

“Iggy’s crushing on you,” Prompto hissed.

“Yeah, I got it,” Noct jerked his thumb upwards to their room. “Can we go, please?”

Prompto nodded and stumbled as they stood. He had to drape himself across Noct so the prince could help him walk. “I’m not gonna remember any of this,” he muttered into Noctis’ shirt.

The prince just hummed in response and half-carried Prompto down the docks and back to their room. Gladio was about to close the door to his shared bedroom with Ignis before Noct caught his attention. “Help,” Noct pleaded, trying to hoist the blond up.

The shield chuckled and moved to help him, helping Noct transfer their sleeping friend into Gladio’s arms. “Switch rooms with me?” Noct asked as Gladio swung Prompto up bridal-style.

He shrugged. “Sure. Iggy’s already sleeping though, so just be quiet.”

“Already?”

Gladio nodded, adjusting Prompto in his arms when the blond made to nuzzle against his chest. “Yeah he had a _lot_. Too much. He’s good at hiding it until he’s really tired so I made him lay down and then he was _out_.”

Noct nodded, casting a glance to where Ignis was sleeping behind the door. “Okay,” he answered. “Get him a trash can for the morning,” he added, gesturing to Prompto. “He’s going to hurl when he wakes up.”

A look of disgust crossed Gladio’s features. “ _Great_.”

With that, they separated into their shared rooms. Noctis padded into the bedroom, his thoughts still one-tracked but hazy. Ignis was on his side, facing inward on the bed. His head was balanced on his arm, outstretched over his head, and his lips were parted as he slept. Gladio had neglected to remove the advisor’s glasses, so when Noct climbed into bed next to him, he gently pulled the spectacles over his nose. The advisor stirred, his face scrunching at the intrusion which was probably the cutest thing Noctis had ever seen Ignis do and it made his heart beat in a funny way.

“Noct?” Ignis asked groggily when his eyes zoned in on the prince.

“Gladio switched rooms with me,” he whispered back, glasses still in hand.

“Is something the matter?” If not for the slur in Ignis’ speech, Noct would hardly know Ignis was anything but tired.

He shook his head in reply. “No, Prompto is just really drunk and I can’t carry him.”

Ignis nodded and his eyes fell closed again, nestling down into the bed with a soft smile and, okay, _that_ was the cutest thing he had ever seen Ignis do. Noct stretched over Ignis’ torso to toss his glasses on the side table nearest to him when he heard a sharp intake of a breath. “Noct, what—”

“Your glasses,” Noctis said hurriedly, backing off. “Just putting your glasses down. Sorry.”

Ignis blinked slowly at him then shook his head. “No apology necessary. You only startled me.” His head went back down and his eyes closed once more as he took a deep breath. Noctis shuffled under the blankets and started to turn to face away from Ignis when the advisor quietly murmured, “But it’s nice to have you near.”

The prince stopped again, looking over his shoulder. He bit his lip nervously, then turned back around. He settled down on the bed then slid over to Ignis, bringing both his arms between their bodies before nesting his head under his advisor’s chin. This time Ignis didn’t flinch. Instead, his arms uncoiled and slid around Noctis’ waist to pull him in. Lips connected with Noct’s forehead with a brief kiss before Ignis rested his cheek on top of his head.

It felt like something out of a dream – a dream Noct had had before. Sometimes in a romantic context and other times… well, they had less clothes on. He’d always known his feelings for Ignis went beyond friendship and privately he’d admitted that it was probably love. But hearing Ignis drunkenly confess to Gladio has only confirmed his own feelings but solidified the despondency that a ‘something-more’ relationship was unattainable.

They were on the way to his _wedding_. To Luna, who, Noct reminded himself, was absolutely fantastic. But she wasn’t Ignis. Butterflies didn’t flutter in his stomach at just the mention of her name. While he cherished their shared journal, it didn’t fill him with excitement just to talk to her every day. He didn’t want to almost always be around her. No, _that_ was Ignis. Ignis, who would stay late even when he had to be at class in the morning, just because Noct had a rough day at school. Ignis, who, despite the rumors, had an amazing sense of humor and never failed to make Noctis laugh. Ignis, who’s mere presence was like gravity and Noct always found himself hovering just to be near him.

And now Ignis had his arms wrapped tightly around him and was taking steady, content breaths as he drifted back to sleep. Noct tilted his head up to kiss Ignis’ jaw.

“Goodnight Specs.”

“Sleep well, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, he caught Noctis’ eye for the umpteenth time that day in the rearview mirror of the Regalia, and couldn’t help but wonder.

Noct had been staring at him.

He’d been surprised that morning to find that it was Noctis in bed with him, not Gladio. It was even more of a surprise that the two of them were tangled up in each other – Ignis had his arms wrapped tightly around Noct’s waist and the prince’s legs were draped over his, with his head tucked under Ignis’ chin. He’d let himself relish the moment for a few minutes before detaching himself carefully as he realized how splitting his headache was and how desperately he needed coffee.

The previous night was a bit of a blur. Gladio’s sympathetic smirk and eyebrow raise when he’d joined Ignis in the kitchen had told him enough. It wasn’t the first time he and the shield drank together and Ignis ended up singing the praises of a man he could never have. He’d apologized, poured Gladio a cup of coffee, then sunk his head onto the table and let the cool marble top ease the throbbing.

None of that explained Noct’s stares, however. Perhaps he was imagining it. He’d spent the entire morning remembering the feeling of Noctis’ breath across his skin and the press of his body against his own. He was too sober to sink into a fantasy where that could mean something. He and the prince had slept in the same bed before, held one another before. This wasn’t different.

Still, he caught Noctis’ eye for the umpteenth time that day in the rearview mirror of the Regalia, and couldn’t help but wonder.

They stopped at a resting area and Gladio and Prompto both jumped from the car and towards the convenient store. Noctis lingered behind, waiting for Ignis. It made him feel self-conscious as he rifled through the car to remove the Ebony cans and snack wrappers from the prior day’s drive down to Galdin Quay.

“I neglected to clean these out yesterday,” he explained when Noct’s eyes flicked down to the trash in his hands.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Ignis nodded, awkwardly, heading for a waste bin across the street. Noct followed after him, his hands shoved into his pockets with his shoulders drawn up his neck. Ignis discarded the cans and the wrappers, dusting his hands off over the bin before he turned to Noct and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is something the matter, Noct?”

Instantly Noctis averted his gaze, turning his head skyward. “Nope. Why?”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at that  _thoroughly_  convincing statement. “I can’t help but feel you have something on your mind.”

Noct shook his head slowly, removing his hands from his pockets to fiddle with his shirt. “Nothing I can think of,” he replied.

Ignis considered the prince for a few moments, taking in his posture and sudden lack of eye contact. “Last night is a tad fuzzy for me,” he admitted. “Why did you switch rooms with Gladio? I believe I asked but I can’t recall the answer.”

Noctis sucked on the inside of his cheek and glanced at Ignis. “Prompto passed out when we were coming back from the beach and I couldn’t carry him. So… we just switched.” His tone was strange and he stood awkwardly, shuffling just slightly away from Ignis.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Ignis asked quietly after a pause.

Noct’s eyebrows shot up and he finally looked at Ignis. “No,” he answered quickly, but not so quickly that Ignis felt it a lie.

“Then what’s on your mind, Noct?” He held up a hand when the prince opened his mouth to reply and interrupted, “And please don’t say it’s nothing. I believe I know you well enough to know that it’s  _something_.”

His mouth closed and he scratched the back of his head. “I was just… I’ve been thinking about the wedding,” he started, trailing off.

Oh. “I see,” Ignis hummed, keeping his voice nonchalant. It hadn’t been a topic that they’d discussed very often. Ignis often diverted the conversation or avoided the subject altogether.

“I’ve been thinking,” Noct repeated slowly, as if he was trying to find the correct words. “I guess I haven’t really picked a best man… or whatever.”

“I believe we’ve all assumed Prompto would fill that role,” Ignis said back, trying to sound reassuring. “You needn’t worry, highness.”

The prince bit his lip. “Well I figured Prompto would want to take the pictures,” he admitted. “So I guess I was kind of hoping…” He looked at Ignis anxiously. The advisor couldn’t find what to say and he blinked at Noct, his lips parting. “I’ve known you the longest,” he added quickly. “You don’t have to – I just thought…”

“I’d be delighted, Noct,” Ignis cut him off.

“Really?”

“Of course,” he confirmed. “And it would be remiss of me to not be by your side on such a day.”

Noct beamed at him and Ignis, despite the sick feeling in his stomach about the wedding, couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m really glad you’re going to be there,” Noct said, taking a step toward him.

Instincts kicked in – the ones that reminded him not to be too close lest he give himself away – and he took a step back. Noct’s smile fell and Ignis quickly said, “I’ll be happy to be there, highness.”

The prince squinted at him, his lips downturned. “Why do you do that?”

“Why do I do what in particular?”

“Call me that,” Noct clarified. “No one else does.”

“Gladio does,” Ignis pointed out.

“Only sarcastically.”

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but found no words. He glanced over to the convenience store where Gladio and Prompto were exiting, arms full of snacks. Prompto pointed to something as he chewed on whatever food he was eating and motioned for Gladio to follow him. He looked back to Noctis, who stared at him expectantly.

In truth, it was to remind himself of who Noctis is and why the feelings he harbors are inappropriate. He tries to call Noct by his title in his thoughts as well as aloud so that he stays true to his promise to the king. If he gets too close or too familiar, he’ll slip.

“It’s proper,” he reasoned, weakly.

Noct frowned, eyebrows drawing in. “We’re not in the Citadel anymore, Ignis.”

“You’re still the prince.”

That earned him an eye roll. “It’d be nice if I could just be me when it’s just the four of us.”

Ignis let out a short sigh and smiled sympathetically. “I suppose it would,” he agreed.

“You’re still going to keep using my title, aren’t you?”

“Force of habit.”

Noctis’ hands were once again shoved in his pockets and he wandered over to the side of the motel to lean against the wall. Ignis followed, standing in front of the prince. The advisor crossed his arms over his chest and his gaze wandered across the street trying to locate their other friends. Prompto was standing at the chocobo rental post, excitedly reading over the instructions and rules as Gladio munched on the snacks he’d bought at the store.

“Think we could share rooms from now on?” Noct asked, abruptly but his voice was quiet.

Ignis looked back over to him. The prince was staring at the ground, bouncing on the heels of his feet as he leaned against the building. When Ignis didn’t answer immediately he looked up at him briefly, keen blue eyes through black fringe. “If you’d like,” Ignis said slowly.

Noct nodded, eyes moving back to the ground. Ignis’ followed and he watched Noctis kick at the gravel beneath his feet. “Yeah. I would.”

“May I…” Ignis paused, glancing back at the two across the street. They were still engaged with the chocobo rental. “May I ask why?”

Noct shrugged, shoulders falling harshly and one of his hands left his pocket to rub behind his neck. “Just… Gladio snores,” he answered, his lips pulled down. He looked up to watch the other two and continued, “And Prompto talks in his sleep.” He looked back to Ignis, their eyes connecting and he saw Noct falter just so. “You…” Noct sucked on the skin past his teeth for a moment and Ignis’ traitor eyes flicked down to those lips. “You don’t,” he settled on, smiling awkwardly.

Ignis felt his lips part and his gaze darted over the pink-dusted cheeks of the prince. He smiled warmly and replied, “No I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should’ve been there,” Noct whispered.
> 
> Immediately Ignis shook his head. “You would have died too,” he answered.

Ignis wouldn’t let them stay in the caravan in Hammerhead. Noct deserved an individual bed and some privacy that the one room wouldn’t provide. He drove them out of the way without much of a word, sliding from the car when they arrived and booked two rooms, returning to the Regalia to hand one key to Gladio and the other to a quiet Noctis.

The prince took the key but didn’t leave his seat in the back of the car, glaring holes into the back of the driver’s chair. Gladio shot Ignis a look then turned to Prompto. The blond frowned sympathetically and Ignis dipped his head back to the hotel. The shield nodded back, motioning for Prompto to follow him.

Ignis knelt so he was level with Noct, his arms resting on the sides of the car. “You need rest,” he said quietly. Noct’s frown deepened but his head turned an inch towards Ignis. The advisor sighed gently and tried again, “Highness…”

“Not sure you can really call me that now,” Noct interrupted, his tone flat and bitter.

“You are still—”

“The prince?” Noct snapped, eyes connecting angrily with Ignis’. “Of _what_?”

Ignis pursed his lips and stood, straightening his jacket. He reached into the car and put a firm, comforting hand on the prince’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. Noct exhaled through his nose shakily and looked away, the motel key held tight in his fist. He dislodged Ignis’ grip on him as he moved to open the Regalia’s door, sliding from the car almost regretfully.

He followed Ignis to the room slowly, handing the key off for Ignis to open the door. Once inside he stood in the hallway, staring blankly at the rest of the room. The advisor went in further, setting the key on the nightstand before returning to the entrance. With one hand on the doorknob, he took another look at Noct. “We’ll be next door, should you need us,” he said quietly.

That seemed to snap Noctis from his reverie. “What?” he asked, the question stopping Ignis’ exit.

“Gladio, Prompto, and I will be in the room next to yours – on the left – should you require anything,” Ignis repeated more clearly, taking a half step back into the room.

“You’re not staying?”

“I thought you might like some time alone.”

Noct looked between his eyes, narrowing his own. Ignis could see him searching and trying to make a decision with the way he was chewing on the skin in front of his bottom teeth.

“Stay.”

“Are you certain?”

“I… I don’t want to be alone,” Noct admitted.

Ignis’ expression softened and he nodded, moving back inside. The door clicked shut behind him and they both stood awkwardly staring at one another for a few minutes. Noct was the first to break the silence with a sigh and he turned away, going to collapse in the first bed instead.

Ignis followed, removing his jacket and hanging it neatly on one of the two chairs surrounding a small dining table at the end of the two beds. He removed his phone from the breast pocket and sent Gladio a short text to inform him that Noct requested he stay here for the night. He turned to observe the prince and discovered he was fully-clothed, curled up and half asleep in the middle of the bed already.

Dutifully, Ignis moved to the prince. He nudged Noct into a better position, despite the protesting groans, and removed his jacket. Setting it aside, he gently reached down to remove Noct’s shoes one at a time. Noctis shuffled further against the blankets and Ignis sighed, torn between a fond smile and a sympathetic frown because the prince was nearly always difficult when tired, but after today he had every right to be.

Ignis put a hand on the shoulder faced up, helping Noct back so he could pull the blankets over him instead. The prince settled back into the pillows, burying one side of his face, his eyes tightly closed. His hands were gripped tight on the sheets and Ignis pried one loose to remove the glove carefully. Noct’s grip transferred to Ignis’ hand as the article was removed and the advisor held back, seating himself gingerly on the side of the bed.

“Thanks,” Noct said quietly, voice muffled slightly by the pillows.

“Anything,” Ignis replied instantly.

The prince let go of his hand, situating himself in the bed and was asleep almost instantly. Despite this, Ignis stayed by his side, looking down at him affectionately. He reached to brush fringe from Noctis’ forehead, admiring the way Noct’s features had softened with sleep, and his throat felt thick with emotion. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain from today away from Noct. He would sacrifice anything to go back in time and change what had happened. Looking down on Noctis right now, Ignis knew he would give all of himself to and for Noctis.

Bracing his hands on his knees, he took a deep breath, exhaling as he stood. He removed his own gloves as he walked back to the table. He set them down near his jacket before sitting on the other chair to remove his shoes. Noct’s steady, even breaths and the dull sounds of a radio playing in the next room were the only sounds. Ignis let the near silence ground him so he could forget the way his fingers still tingled from where Noctis’ had held his hand. He flexed his fingers quickly, unbuttoning and removing his shirt, setting it in the same place as his jacket.

Noct’s jacket was still lying on the bed. Ignis folded it as well, putting it on the back of the free chair before sinking into the second bed. Left only in his undershirt, the untouched blankets felt cool against his back through the thin fabric, and he welcomed the change from the humid day after the rain. He stared at the ceiling for a long time and listened to Noct breathe, the radio now silent. The prince might be angry, but Ignis couldn’t help but feel immense gratitude for the king’s sacrifice. Ignis wouldn’t have known what to do if something had happened to Noctis – in reference to the kingdom as well as his own personal feelings on the matter.

He turned his head to look at Noct’s sleeping form. The steady rise and fall of his shoulders felt like a gift from Regis himself. Noct was _alive_. The king leaving Noctis in Ignis’ care took on a whole new meaning for the advisor now, one that he took with complete seriousness. He stared at Noctis breathing long enough for his eyelids to get heavy and his head to droop.

With a flick of the light switch, the room fell into darkness, save for the light underneath the front door from the floodlights outside. And soon after that, Ignis joined Noct in sleep.

* * *

He felt jostled in his sleep. Vaguely he was aware that his bed was creaking and dipping, but his mind didn’t feel a threat so his eyes stayed closed. But then he felt something wrap around his middle and he startled awake, arms pulling up in a defensive position and eyes flying open.

In the dark he registered black hair and a smaller body next to his own. He blinked rapidly, trying to accustom his vision to the lack of light as his mind tried to catch up with what was going on around him. “Noct?” he asked blearily, arms relaxing just so.

The prince looked up at him, but Ignis couldn’t see him very well. “Sorry,” he said quietly, backing off a few inches.

At the sound of his voice, Ignis’ defensive position fell, one arm falling around Noct’s shoulders and the other resting on the bed. “No need for apologies,” he reassured. “You just surprised me. Are you alright?”

Noctis was quiet, face turning away from Ignis and he put his head down on the next pillow. That’s when Ignis felt the slight shake of Noct’s body and the way one of the prince’s hands was gripping tightly to the sheets between them. A nightmare then. Ignis didn’t press for more information, instead turning on his side so they face one another, sliding his arm from around Noct’s shoulder so it rest just underneath the younger man’s neck. He smiled comfortingly when the prince looked to him, reaching over with his free hand to brush the hair from his eyes before returning it to rest over his own hip.

“I should’ve been there,” Noct whispered.

Immediately Ignis shook his head. “You would have died too,” he answered.

“You don’t know that.”

Ignis frowned and sighed heavily. “Yes I do,” he replied calmly. “And you do too.” His hand found its way to Noct’s shoulder once more and he connecting their eyes. It was hard to see in the darkness, but the message was still clear. “Noct, I know you’re angry. You have every right to be. The king made a difficult decision and, what I believe was the right one.” He searched for words different than the ones that made the way to the tip of his tongue before relenting, “I’m not sure what I would have done if I… if we lost you.”

There was a long pause before Noct replied, and true to his nature, he answered with action and not words. The prince shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck and tucking his head underneath the advisor’s jaw. Ignis pulled him close, leaning against Noct’s head, trying to hold him steady to stop the shaking.

Before he was able to stop himself, Ignis pressed his lips to Noct’s forehead. His heart beat wildly in his chest, but he was able to stop himself from tensing. The prince had little reaction, but his head adjusted and Ignis could now feel warm breath against his neck.

“Ignis?” Lips brushed against Ignis’ skin as Noct spoke and he felt chills raise on his arms.

“Yes, highness?”

“Could you tell me?”

An odd request, and one that Ignis was unsure how to fulfill. He inhaled thoughtfully, trying to decipher what it was that Noct wanted. He wet his lips and tried, “We will avenge your father’s death. The marshal will be able to help us find our way—”

“No, Specs,” Noct stopped him. “Not that.”

He tried again, “With Lady Lunafreya’s escape, we can make our way to Altissia to reunite both of you.” Ignis swallowed, making his way around the lump in his throat, then continued, “Perhaps, after we settle this mess, the ceremony might still take place—”

“Ignis,” Noct interrupted once more, and sat up on his elbow. Ignis could just make out his frown in the darkness. “I want you to tell me how you feel about me.”

The advisor’s lips parted and his eyebrows drew together. Another odd request, one that Ignis knew Noct didn’t know the full extent of what he asked. He took a deep, shaky breath. “I believe in you, Noct. You are my prince and my friend, and I will follow you, always. Should you require, I shall always be by your side—”

Noctis put a hand on his chest, flattening his palm and spreading his fingers. It knocked the words and breath right out of Ignis’ mouth and he stared up at the prince. “Ignis, please,” Noct whispered, his eyes shining in the darkness. “Please, I just… I think it’s what I need right now. I _know_ … I just want to hear it.”

Ignis reached up to grip the arm with the hand on his chest. He held onto Noct tightly and swallowed. “I’m sorry, Noct. I don’t know what you’re asking for.” He felt like he was begging, wanting nothing more than to help but not knowing _how_.

“You’ve been hiding it from me,” Noct murmured. “I don’t want you to hide it anymore.”

Panic gripped at Ignis’ chest. He _knows_? Ignis searched his memory. He’d been so careful, despite the too-fond smiles and occasional lingering glances. It couldn’t have been something Noctis had noticed and Gladio would never have told. Prompto, perhaps? He’d never revealed his feelings for Noct to the blond before, but with all the pictures the other boy was taking it was possible one of those few slips had been captured and he’d deduced Ignis’ feelings.

“Noct…” He tried to swallow his nervousness, but it continued to sit in his throat as he stared up at the prince.

“Please.”

“I…” The words wouldn’t form in his mouth, despite how many times he’d said them in his mind.

Silently, Noct ran his hand from Ignis’ chest to cup his cheek, then he was leaning in. Ignis felt his flight responses kick in, and it took everything in him to remain still in the bed. Noct’s forehead pressed to his own and Ignis found his traitorous hands sliding to the other man’s waist. The prince was being uncharacteristically tender and Ignis felt the worry in the back of his mind.

“I’m here, Noct,” he murmured, his eyes falling closed, hoping it was enough.

“Ignis.” The request was there, even if it wasn’t vocalized. He’d never been able to completely refuse Noctis.

Steeling himself Ignis took a deep breath. It’s hardly audible, even in the silence of the room, and whispered, “I love you.”

Noct sighed, contentedly, and his fingers teased at Ignis’ hair. The words linger in the air and between their lips, before the prince took a deep breath and backed away. Ignis’ eyes opened and he stared up at the bright blue ones over top of him. Noct’s hand dropped from his cheek to his shoulder and his lips twitched upward into something akin to a smile. Ignis looked back with so much affection he could feel it prickling behind his eyes and down to his fingertips – _not_ being in love with Noctis seemed so far away.

And it’s that thought that surged him forward, pushing himself up off the bed to press his lips desperately to Noct’s.

It took a moment for the prince to respond, but then his hand gripped at Ignis’ shirt and he sunk back down onto the bed and further into the advisor’s arms. Ignis felt so lost in the kiss that his own hands pulled from their position on Noct’s waist, positioning him with a thigh pressed between Ignis’ legs, half on his lap. The slight, eager groan that was muffled between their mouths shot a fire through Ignis’ chest that had him straining upward to just have _more_ of Noct. The prince’s lips parted for Ignis’ tongue to slide inside, exploring and teasing – everything he’d thought about and wanted for years now, desperate to make Noctis feel good.

“ _Ignis_ ,” Noct murmured between kisses, and the advisor’s fingers tightened at the sound of his name on the other man’s tongue.

Another moan is what grounded Ignis in the moment and he detached his lips from Noct’s, despite the protest from both Noct and his own mind. “Apologies,” he said, breathless. Even though he’d separated, his hands refused and still held tightly onto Noct’s waist.

“Don’t,” Noct answered immediately. “Unless you’re apologizing for stopping.”

“Highness…”

“Ignis,” was the instant retort.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Ignis insisted, pursing his lips.

Noct scoffed. “I wanted you to.”

“Even so,” he pressed. “It is inappropriate.”

Noctis’ lips turned into a deep frown. “I don’t care,” he said stubbornly. “I’ve wanted this for so long, and, I think, you have too.”

Ignis pressed his head back into the pillow as a smile tugged at his lips. “You have?”

The prince dipped his head, hiding it against Ignis’ chest. “I mean… yeah.”

“For how long?”

A shrug and Noctis seemed to try to shrink against Ignis. “Two years?” The answer was voiced like a question, but in a clear tone that proved Noct knew exactly how long it’d been.

Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, finally able to remove his hands from Noct’s waist to wrap them around his shoulders instead. He leaned forward to kiss the top of Noct’s head. “I’m flattered,” he admitted.

Noctis propped his chin in Ignis’ chest, peering up at him through the fringe of black hair. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“How long did you pine for me?”

“I wouldn’t say _pine_ is the right word,” Ignis scoffed.

“Whatever,” Noct rolled his eyes, sitting up a bit on his elbows. “How long?”

“It’s hardly a competition, Noct.”

“Why? Because I’m winning?” The smirk that Noct always had when he was teasing graced his lips and Ignis’ heart jumped in a funny way.

“Hardly.”

“Then how long?”

“Six years.”

The smirk froze in place and Noct fell silent. He stared at Ignis, who looked back at him humbly. “Six…?”

Ignis grimaced and sat up in bed, forcing Noct to roll off his lap to sit up next to him. He rubbed at his eyes, pushing the sleep from the corners and push a hand through his hair, glancing over at the prince. “Six years since I called it love,” he specified. “I was sixteen, but I pretended like I knew the meaning of the word.”

“Ignis…”

He smiled fondly at Noct and reached over to him, brushing his fingers across the prince’s cheek before settling on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Noct, I have most likely loved you my entire life.” The lights from underneath the front door illuminated one side of Noct’s face. “You are frustrating and stubborn, at times lazy – but truly wonderful. You’re giving and kind, funny on occasion.” He laughed lightly, moving his free hand to take Noct’s. “I believe you will make a fine king and I am honored to be by your side.”

Noct swallowed audibly in the quiet room. His lips parted as if to speak, but no words came out. They stared at each other in the darkness for a long time before Noctis was able to form anything to say. “The treaty wasn’t signed,” he blurted.

Ignis shook his head slightly, taken aback. “Noct?”

“I’m not getting married,” he clarified quickly.

The stares returned and it was Ignis who was at a loss for words now. That hadn’t been on his mind in the slightest over the past day – more focused on the loss of his home and the man who had a large hand in raising him. But now he was thinking about it, and clearly Noctis was thinking about it. It still didn’t make this proper or validate the way he felt about the prince. Noct was precisely that: a prince. It just wasn’t something that could happen, treaty or no treaty. Once they took Insomnia back from the Empire Noct would still have to marry, even if it wasn’t to Lady Lunafreya, it would still have to be to a woman. Ignis would only ever be his advisor, tactician, and friend. There was no possible way—

Still all action and no words, Noctis surged forward and pressed their lips together once more. His arms wrapped around Ignis’ shoulders, forcing Ignis to drop his hand from Noct. He reacted instinctively, hands reaching out to wrap around the prince’s middle and pull him forward, mouth instantly pressing back against Noct’s.

They only parted from each other when they both became desperate for air. Ignis managed to pull back enough to keep Noct from plunging in for more, but a smile was on his face.

“Stop thinking so much, Specs,” Noct breathed. “I need you right now. We can worry about it later.”

Not Ignis’ usual way of going about something complicated. Typically he would attack it head on, first and foremost. But Noct’s lips were trailing down his jaw and just beneath his ear and he couldn’t find it in him to care.

He pulled Noct away from him, running his hands up to hold the other man’s neck. Noct’s arms fell from Ignis’ shoulders to grip his forearms. Very deliberately, Ignis leaned forward to press his lips solidly against Noct’s, backing away to lean their foreheads together.

“Later then,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plans for a fourth(+) part of this, so it's been moved to my complete works for now. That being said... I left it open ended and this is also happening near the beginning of the game, so there's more to explore about a start of their relationship just as the treaty and subsequent engagement ends. But as I said, I have no plans for it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and are pleasantly surprised that this ended on a hopeful note rather than the usual ridiculously sad notes that I tend to lean towards. I had to throw in the angst there because I think that Noct's vulnerability after his father's death would make him more open to Ignis about his own feelings and also would make Ignis open up as well. Anything to make Noct feel better, right? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! I enjoyed writing this and I loved the response I got from the first and then second parts! I hope the third one was just as enjoyable!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
